Almataffe
The Almataffe was an ancient, mysterious, and all-powerful device capable of performing tremendous feats of Dark mutantry otherwise considered impossible. It was wielded by Wimric the Wicked until he disposed of it and it passed out of all knowledge. Much later, it was coveted by the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead, who employed Chief Enforcer Dorphane Giles to bring it to him. However, before Giles obtained the Almataffe, it was stolen by the Pyters, prompting a hunt that resulted in the Almataffe being taken into custody by the Police Grand Army after the Battle of Superhero University. Mr. Stupid NoHead later retrieved the Almataffe, but then it mysteriously disappeared in the desert. History Origins The Almataffe's origin is unknown, it came to be at some point at least tens of millions of years before the 21st century. It represented the evil of the universe, and was incredibly powerful, capable of annihilating entire star systems. The Almataffe was used by the Dark mutant Wimric the Wicked to destroy planets, systems, and civilizations, until he attempted to dispose of it out of fear. Quest for the Almataffe Dorphane Giles' mission The Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead had been seeking the Almataffe for as of now unknown purposes. He was furious beyond measure with Dorphane Giles for the failure of the mission to prevent the destruction of his expensive Palace. So, in late 2006, Giles agreed to locate the Almataffe to restore herself and her armada to Mr. Stupid NoHead's good graces. He told Giles that were she to succeed, she would be forgiven and be honored beyond. Mr. Stupid NoHead did not bother to tell Dorphane Giles what the Almataffe was apart from its physical design. He also tasked Dot Lodd to accompany his enforcer, even though the two were longtime rivals. Giles and Lodd quickly discovered the Almataffe in Viskaa and attempted to deliver it to Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the weapon fell into the hands of the Pyters. The Pyters lost the weapon to the Krath, who forcibly stole it before Giles could claim it from the thuggish creatures. Unwilling to be denied the Almataffe, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered Dorphane Giles to pursue the Krath while he saw to his research, threatening to kill her should she fail a second time. Mr. Stupid NoHead then made Lodd Giles' aide. Eventually, and by unknown means, Giles and Lodd, now being assisted by NR-77, successfully acquired the Almataffe. Betrayal of the Dark Lord Upon learning that the Almataffe was secondary to the lost Arts after acquiring it from the Krath, Dorphane Giles questioned her need for Mr. Stupid NoHead's assistance in her plans. Giles consumed the Almataffe's energy, causing explosions all around her before sheathing it, claiming absolute control over its power. Her first victim was Dot Lodd, who she killed by lazily flicking the Almataffe at him for opposing her decision. She became so powerful that she was no longer afraid of even the Dark Lord himself, who watched in silence and anger at the betrayal and cut off contact soon without being fazed by Giles' threats to kill him. Duel on Illiun Unfazed by the odds and filled with indescribable power, Giles traveled to Illiun, where she waited for Mr. Stupid NoHead. Upon his arrival, she engaged in a ferocious duel with the Dark Lord, in which she used her weapon to break into her enemy's mind and blow apart most of her tower in a rage-filled frenzy. Nevertheless, Mr. Stupid NoHead proved an even match against the Almataffe's capabilities and almost defeated her until she attempted to merge with his body cells. Startled by the attempt, Mr. Stupid NoHead telekinetically summoned the weapon, this coupled with the Dark mutants' cell manipulation unleashed a massive amount of energy, causing a shock-wave which threw Giles backwards as flames engulfed the group. The Almataffe's incredible and almost uncontrollable power nearly killed both of them as their bodies were slowly ripped apart from the inside by the Almataffe. As Mr. Stupid NoHead finally controlled the weapon's strength, Giles then wondered if her connection, instead of being eliminated, had been twisted in upon itself, forcing her to endlessly relive her death. At that moment of realization, the enforcer wished she still had a mouth with which to scream. The Dark Lord returned to Earth for an upcoming battle there. Battle of Superhero University Unfazed by his enemies' defenses around Superhero University and filled with more power than all of them combined, Mr. Stupid NoHead responded standing before the shields projected around the school and blasted it to pieces using Shield penetration along with the Almataffe's blind power. Mr. Stupid NoHead tore into the university with his forces, striking down several students and witnessing the destruction with a sense of satisfaction watching the pain he was causing to his enemies. As if out of nowhere, a member of the Police Grand Army and one of Roan's Resistance shot Mr. Stupid NoHead in the face with the Kontraption of Kylee. The Dark Lord then easily overpowered the group with a single shockwave blast from the Almataffe. The Police Grand Army's triumph Smiling to himself at the desperate and pathetic attempts to stop him that had been proved to be worthless, Mr. Stupid NoHead located Sheriff Bladepoint and attacked him with the weapon, only for the entire inhabitants of the university to redirect his power at him. As Bladepoint caught the weapon, Mr. Stupid NoHead was blasted into a strange state of comatose. In the meantime, Dual was able to contain its power inside a simple plastic bowl with a lid. After the battle, the Police Grand Army took the Almataffe from Mr. Stupid NoHead and stored it in a high-security vault in the city, where it remained safe until 2012. Disappearance After Mr. Stupid NoHead awoke from comatose, he somehow retook the Almataffe from the Grand Army. Mr. Stupid NoHead used it to destroy Superhero University, but then it mysteriously disappeared from his hand and became lost in the desert for all eternity. Powers The Almataffe was the most powerful weapon in existence, argued to be weaker only than the legendary Verasect. Its owner could have used it to perform attacks more powerful than any believed to be physically possible, giving them tremendous power over energy manipulation. Wielders of the Almataffe are able to project fiery white energy beams and waves, strong enough to destroy an entire planet. The Almataffe's energy also enhances the user's strength and durability, to the extent that Mr. Stupid NoHead just stood there when the Kontraption of Kylee was used against him at close range, and simply falling into comatose when a series of mutated blasts strong enough to rip apart an entire star hit him. It is also capable of instantly creating extremely powerful Dark waves and throwing aside objects as heavy as buildings. Behind the scenes The Almataffe bears a certain resemblance to the Verasect that is never explained. Since Mr. Stupid NoHead stole the Verasect after acquiring the Almataffe, this supports the idea that they may be connected. The name "Almataffe" is derived from "Allmächtige Waffe", which in German literally translates to "almighty weapon". Appearances * * Category:Mr. Stupid NoHead's possessions Category:Weapons Category:Dorphane Giles' possessions Category:Dark artifacts